


Shut Up!

by BluealdezValdez14



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluealdezValdez14/pseuds/BluealdezValdez14
Summary: Some Sebaciel for your reading leisure! Let's just say, Ciel doesn't remember ordering Sebastian to piss him off on a daily basis.





	

"Sebastian, where is my afternoon tea?" Ciel asked, sounding dreadfully bored. He did not even bother to look up from his papers. Sebastian bowed courteously, and walked forward, pushed the trolley ahead.

"Right here my lord. Today I have prepared jasmine tea with lemon, and strawberry short-cake." His butler announced. " The cake is topped with fresh whipped cream, and do wait a moment before you drink the tea. It is fresh off of the kettle, and will burn you."

Ciel grunted in acknowledgement, and put aside his paperwork. He made room on his desk for the cake, and began to eat. After a minute or two, Ciel cleared his throat, and asked, "Sebastian, did you bring in my mail?"

"Yes, my lord. Out of the five letters you received there was an invitation to Lord Jackson's annual spring ball, a letter from the factory in India discussing progress in this season's production, another invitation to a party, and two newsletters." Sebastian responded. He handed over the post to his master, and began to pour the tea.

"These party invitations are nothing more than a bloody nuisance. When will the nobles realize I am not interested in attending their useless soirees." Ciel complained. Sebastian smirked, and raised an eyebrow.

"But, my lord, if I may, social gatherings provide an opportunity to discuss business with fellow partners. Not to mention, the possible meeting of future clients." He explained.

Ciel glared at him, but asked him another question. "What is my schedule for the rest of the day?"

Pulling out a sheet of paper from the inner pocket of his coat, the well-dressed butler began to list of appointments. "This afternoon you have a meeting with an employee representative from the warehouse in Yorkshire, next you have a dance lesson with Madame Ro-"

"Must I participate in dance? How could two hours of irritation and waltzing possibly benefit me? I do not have the time for such trivial things. Cancel it." Ciel said dismissively.

"But, Young Master-" Sebastian began.

"Cancel it."

Sighing in frustration, Sebastian tried again. "No, Young Master-"

"I said cancel it, Sebastian!"

"Young Master, you are-"

"Just shut up! Sebastian, this is an order: Cancel the damn dance lesson!" Ciel shouted.

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock, but quickly recovered. He gave a sly smile, and nodded his head. He bowed politely, and without uttering another word, left the room. Ciel sighed, and continued his work.

Throughout the rest of the day and evening, Sebastian had not spoken a single word or phrase. He would simply nod his head when given an order, or tilt his head when asked a question. Whenever Ciel asked him why he refused to talk, he would smile and shrug. It irritated the young earl, but Ciel would not give his butler the satisfaction of another outburst.

Soon, Sebastian's odd behavior began to effect the rest of the Phantomhive servants. Everyone found it rather odd when he did not bark orders at them like he normally would. Instead, he left notes with instructions written on them. Though the lack of speech did not stop him from glaring at the servants when they broke or damaged something. The trio soon began to pester the master with questions about the experience.

"Young Master, why is Sebastian not talking? Is he sick?" Finnian asked.

"Is Mister Sebastian alright, You lord?" Mey-Rin questioned.

"Oi, Sir? Is Sebastian okay? He's not talkin' to any of us," Baldroy inquired.

Every time Ciel would respond with, "He is fine, get back to work." Though he did not want to admit it, Ciel was practically driven mad with the lack of social interaction. He almost missed the sound of his butler's voice. Realizing how ridiculous that seemed, Ciel shook his head, and dismissed such a deviant thought.

After two days of dead silence, the boy was at wits end. He finally confronted his mute servant. "Sebastian, why won't you say anything? Answer me, you bastard!" Ciel huffed. As he expected, Sebastian said nothing. "Sebastian, this is an order: Speak!" Ciel growled.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said, bowing as he smiled smugly.

"Why the bloody hell weren't you speaking?" Ciel demanded angrily.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow in mock surprise. "My lord, do you not remember? You specifically requested me to 'Shut up' as I recall." He laughed to himself a little. "Did I not follow your orders?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "You bastard. And to think, I really though there was something wrong with you." He hissed.

"My lord, are you saying you were worried about me?" Sebastian asked.

Blushing, Ciel looked the other way. "O-of course not, you fool! I was only concerned that your lack of communication would affect your work, that was all." He refused to look his servant in the eye.

Sebastian snickered, and tilted his little master's chin up. "You know, Sir, you are a terrible liar. What? Did you miss me?" He questioned confidently.

Rolling his eyes, the Earl responded. "Oh, be quie-"

"Be careful what you wish for,"

Ciel let out an exasperated sigh, and closed his eyes. A pair of cold lips touched his own. He opened his eyes, only to find Sebastian leaned in. Kissing him on the lips. Ciel's first thought was to pull away, but something inside of him tugged him to stay. So he did.

Eventually, and much to the Lord's disappointment, Sebastian pulled away. He smiled down at his master, and whispered, "Admit it. You missed me." Ciel refused to say anything at first, but instead pouted. A minute later, Ciel looked up into Sebastian's intense, red eyes, and acknowledged the true feelings that lived within him.

Ciel mumbled breathlessly. "Yes, I did... You arse."


End file.
